The Power We Wield
by olliplz
Summary: After Mordred becomes a knight of Camelot, Morgana finds out and devises a plan to reclaim the throne from Arthur. Set after S5E02.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Authors Naomi (WHO IS AWESOME AND THOUGHT OF THIS) and Annie are totally addicted to BBC's Merlin (yeah, it doesn't belong to us ;_; ). +Mordred is really hot. Both of us have always wanted to write a Merlin fanfic, and we spent a lot of time on it!**  
**Anyways, this is our first published fanfiction, so we hope you enjoy! :) (please feel free to tell us what you think!)**

**follow us on tumblr: sw1mm1ng and m0rdreds :D**

**happy reading from your fellow Merlinians**  
**FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I walk into to the hallway feeling extremely pleased with myself. Me, a knight of Camelot! I struggle for a moment with the clasp of my red cape, trembling slightly.  
"Here," a voice behind me offers. "let me help you with that." I look behind me. Merlin is pressed up behind the door. He approaches me uncertainly, putting his arms around my neck to undo the buckle with practised hands.

"Thank you," I smile nervously. Merlin turns and folds the cape. He sets it down and returns to undo the cuffs of my ceremonial outfit.

"Tell me something," he says, taking my arm.

"Of course."

"You saved Arthur's life," says Merlin slowly. "Why?" I don't know how to respond at first.

"Because Arthur is right," I answer determinedly. "The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield... Morgana had forgotten that." Merlin eyes me suspiciously and turns back to set the cuffs down on top of the cape. He looks over his shoulder at me once more, distrustful and uncertain, before leaving with my things. I turn and the smile fades with thoughts of the past swirling through my mind.

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

My first day as an official knight of Camelot is relatively uneventful. The training is hard, brutal even, but the knights are good to me, especially Elyan. No one seems to remember me from when I was a child, the lost druid boy who was saved by none other than the King and Queen themselves. Morgana was also involved, and even now I feel sorry for her and her hatred, though I believe I only did what I had to by wounding her so. Thinking of that day and those that followed, I remember something which doesn't quite fit: Arthur knows I have magic, or at least must suspect, and it is still banned. Yet he made me a knight. Why would he feel obliged to knight me if he was surely aware of this in some way or another? Perhaps he is not like his father at all. He seems to be a good king, and indeed I am enjoying this new life. I never would have imagined myself to be in such a position. I even have a servant! His name is Alden. He has greasy blonde hair and may not be very bright, but he works hard enough. I appreciate his help, since I know I would not be able to endure all this stress without someone to polish my armor at the end of the day.

After the second day of training, I head to my chambers and am greeted by none other than my servant. He rushes to service me and aides me as I remove my cloak and chainmail. As he bustles away to polish and clean them, I am left alone in my chambers, half-dressed and fully exhausted. Tomorrow will not be much different as today, but I'm sure I will be able to get used to this tiredness. I much prefer this life to that of insecurity and fear I have become accustomed to while living at the Druid camp, or even with Morgana. Knowing I am not able to stay awake any longer, I drag my feet to the bed, but am stopped when I hear something tapping at my window.

"Most unusual," I mutter, moving cautiously to the window. Peering out carefully, I see a large, dark bird. A raven, perhaps, with a note clutched in its beak. I open the window silently, surprised. The bird does not move as I slowly take the letter and open it. The font that is scrawled upon the parchment is instantly recognizable: Morgana.

_Mordred,_  
_I have some important_  
_matters that require _  
_an urgent discussion. _  
_Meet me in the Darkling Woods _  
_tomorrow at sundown._

_Morgana_

Of course. I should have suspected she would contact me sooner or later. I had not hoped so soon, though. Indeed now I felt rather guilty. Perhaps I should see her. It wasn't as if she would be able to change my mind for me. I sided with Emrys, and not her. There was nothing she could do or say to stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to Vuurvlieg for the lovely review :)**

* * *

CHAPTER II

As evening approaches, a feeling of dread builds itself in the pit of my stomach. Dinner is over, and the knights have been dismissed. I leave the dining hall as quickly as I am able without causing any suspicion. My red cloak trailing behind me, I leave the castle inconspicuously and exit through the lower town. Once in the forest, I abandon the path and make my way into the dense undergrowth. Morgana will find me, I know that for certain.

It does not take her long.  
"You seem to be quite taken with the young Pendragon King," she remarks coldly. I spin around. Morgana is dressed much the same as I last saw her, and her hair is even more tangled than ever though and she is clutching her side, no doubt where I so kindly stabbed her. I don't reply as to keep her from losing her temper. She snickers at my silence.  
"No doubt you find him good and just," I hear the sarcasm piecing her voice. "A worthy king of Camelot. Well, you are wrong. He would see our kind destroyed, just as his father would. If he knew you for what you really were, you know things would be different." This comment, once again, brings back old memories. I know in my heart that she is sadly right. The sound of my voice surprises me.  
"No," I interrupt, "No you're wrong."  
"Oh, I'm right," she smiles. "And trust me, he will know. Soon enough he will know everything, Mordred." Is she threatening me? I would hope not, since my reveal of magic and just how powerful I am to Arthur would definitely ruin everything I had already built in Camelot.  
"I don't believe that for a second, Morgana. I have Emrys on my side and I believe I can help him bring magic back to Camelot without war. Even if that is not the only reason you wish to seize Camelot from him, I truly believe that Arthur is still the greatest King Camelot has ever known." The mention of Emrys makes her face turn slightly pale.  
"You know who Emrys is? Why haven't you mentioned this to me before?"******  
**

"Who he is does not concern you. It is what he is you should be worried about," I warn her darkly. Morgana laughs.

"From what I know, all Emrys is is an old man. He can not stop me, not even with you at his side." As she speaks, I don't even think she believes her own words. Her lip trembles for a moment before she steps closer. I take a step back in response. "Don't you realise that Arthur will never return magic to the kingdom? You will spend the rest of your life hiding who you are, or face exile. You must never use magic again." I must admit, her warning tempts me ever so slightly. Without magic, I don't have much to live for.

"What do you propose to do to change that?" I ask without thinking. This is obviously the wrong thing to say at the moment. Her facial expression changes drastically.

"A new ruler," she says. "One who understands your gifts, and would not punish you for them. Someone who knows the power of magic, and could wield it to build the greatest empire ever known." I know exactly where she is going with this.

"Are you suggesting yourself? You would kill Arthur to put yourself in his place on the throne of Camelot? I know you have tried this before, Morgana... the young Pendragon is strong and so is Emrys. It has nearly cost you your life, many times. Give up, Morgana. It's over." I turn to leave.

"I am not going to kill him," she catches my arm, eyes flashing dangerously. "It is not my destiny. It is your destiny, Mordred, to kill Arthur. And you can not escape destiny." With that she is gone, black cloak trailing her into the night. I am alone.

* * *

I am back in Camelot just as darkness falls. The town is eerily quiet, and the castle seems empty. As my mind turns over Morgana's words, I make a wrong turn down the hall and end up running into none other than Arthur himself.  
"Forgive me, Sire." The words come out of my mouth sounding unlike myself.  
"Quite alright, Mordred." The King smiles kindly. How could it be my destiny to kill this man? "How are you finding it in Camelot?" The question catches me off guard.  
"It's... been quite a pleasure, My Lord. I appreciate the opportunity greatly."  
"I'm glad. If you will excuse me, I have to find Merlin." And with that, I am left alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

I am heading down through the castle to begin training the next morning as the thoughts of my encounter with Morgana begin to plague my mind once again. Could there be any truth in what she'd said? Indeed, while I was with the Druids there had been talk of the King. Many times I had heard the Elders discussing some kind of prophecy, "Arthur's Bane", they had called it. But how could this prophecy have anything to do with me? I'm outside now, and Alden interrupts my thoughts with a loud,  
"Your chain mail, sir?" I nod and he helps me into my armour. Training is about to begin.

I watch from the side as Arthur matches first Gwaine, and then Elyan, only to be beaten by Percival, and now it's my turn. It's probably obvious that I'm not prepared for training this morning, and Arthur, even being who he is, doesn't notice my lethargic movements and slow responses. He fights vigorously, stepping right, left, forward, lunging. I'm nearly lost, and then he raises his sword to strike and my arms move of their own accord, my own strength surprising me, and my blade crashes down on his. The King falls to the ground. For a moment I don't know what to do. The other knights are laughing and cheering. Should I help him up? Leave him? My mind seems to turn, once more, to what Morgana had spoken of the previous night. I could kill him right here, right now, in cold-blood. But I couldn't. Because the knights are watching, and Emrys, and I can't, even though a cruel part of me desperately wants to. I fling my sword down beside Arthur instead and storm inside. I'm running up the main stairs when I hear soft footsteps behind me. At the top, I turn around. Merlin is leaning against the railing halfway up.  
"Are you alright?" He looks genuinely concerned. I'm not sure if I can tell him what's on my mind.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I try to smile unconvincingly. He obviously doesn't believe me, and takes a few steps closer, a frown on his face.  
"You can tell me Mordred. I can tell something's not right." I knew he was going to say something similar to that, but I'm still not able to answer truthfully.  
"I said I'm fine." I respond, almost angry.  
"Mordred..."  
"It's nothing. Just... something you shouldn't worry about, I promise."  
"Well maybe I'd like to worry, I'm good at that, you know." I almost laugh. Almost.  
"I can see why Arthur gets annoyed by you so easily, now. Always trying to get into other people's business. Well it's not important. I got a letter from Morgana last night, she wants to meet me. I don't know why. I certainly don't wish to see her." A shadow passes over Merlin's face. "What is it?" I ask. Could he know?  
"You can't go," he says quickly. "You can't, she's an enemy of Camelot and-"  
"Merlin, I am only troubled that she would have something to say. I have no intention of finding out what that is. I'm tired, is all. I think I'm going to lie down. Tell the others I'll be down for supper." The tone of my voice tells him that the conversation is over, and he sighs as I turn and head to my chambers.

* * *

As I lie in bed, I relive in my mind the conversation I had with Emrys. I know that all he wants is to aid me, but I can't help but push him away. But could he help me? Surely, with his powers, Emrys is exactly who I need to turn to for help. Yet the more I think about it, the more I realize that perhaps I don't want help. What if Morgana is right? What if Arthur will never tolerate magic? But then... what if I could make him tolerate magic? If by doing good deeds I could turn his mind, and the skills of a sorcerer would be revered, honoured, and used for good! I'm honestly surprised Emrys has not done much yet to fulfill _his_destiny. Surely someone so close to the King could influence his decisions. But as harsh as it sounds, Arthur may have more of his father's heart in him on this subject than his own.

Although, I do not need to worry about Merlin's destiny. If it is his job to make magic legal, then I shall leave him to that. My own requires much more attention by myself. Morgana had told me that Arthur is to die by my hands, and I'm not sure if I have the courage to face such a thing. If Arthur were not to lift the ban on magic, I would have to kill him or face death myself, should he ever find out exactly how powerful my gifts are. The troubles that come to mind as I think of how on earth I would be able to face that almost make me sick. Someone who is destined to be the Once and Future King, who is kind to his guests, honorable, fair, and worthy of the throne does not deserve to be murdered. And especially not at the hands of someone whom he trusts with his life.

Now I think of it though, it all fits perfectly If it is my destiny to kill Arthur, everything is already in place. I am close to the King, I have the skills, and it would only take a moment for everything to happen. Magic would be allowed, there would be a new ruler, and that would be-Morgana. That would be a catastrophic. But no one can escape their destiny. At least not easily.


End file.
